eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
The Battle of Cauldron Hollow (Evil)
outside the Dismal Rage area. (Conversation Script)| next = }} Notes * This quest is for evil-aligned characters only. * Good-aligned players should look at The Battle of Cauldron Hollow (Good) instead. Steps #Upon zoning into the instance, Battlefield of Cauldron Hollow, you receive a full set of Dark Prince Regent armor and appear as a Tier'Dal Shadowknight, Commander N'Farre, with a spear and 8 spells (these are NOT the normal spells!): #*The Equipment: #**'Sturdy Backpack' #**'Dark Prince Regent Boots' #**'Dark Prince Regent Breastplate' #**'Dark Prince Regent Greaves' #**'Dark Prince Regent Helm' #**'Dark Prince Regent Pauldrons' #**'Dark Prince Regent Vambraces' #**'Dark Prince Regent Gauntlets' #**'Etched Velium War Lance' #*The Spells: #**'Siphon Stregth' - 90 secs target -112 STR, caster +112 STR #**'Dooming Darkness' - 24 sec duration, 469-573 Disease DOT (/4 secs), slows 44%, snare on term for 24 secs slow 44% #**'Harm Touch' - 19529-32548 disease DD #**'Summon Dead' - dumbfire pet #**'Cloak of the Akheva' - +10 max HP, When you take damage: 2343-3906 Disease DD and heals you for 504-840 #**'Disease Cloud' - 1125-1375 instant Disease DD, 1594-1948 Disease DOT every sec #**'Scythe of Darkness' - 3906-6510 Disease DD on enemy #**'Lifetap' - 9895-29684 Disease DD on enemy and heals you for 4481 # Put on your armor, arm yourself and cast your Cloak of the Akheva # Talk to Prince Talvus. He tells you that you must defend this half of the scroll at all costs! #*Whenever you decide it is time you can hail Captain Kron'Ryl, the cavalry captain, to commit his troops to the battle. # Find Ranger Gandari on the other side of the zone. Kill her. # When Gandari dies, the message "The Assassins of The Arm storm forth from the well!!" appears at the top of the screen and they attack Prince Talvus! The assassins are all ^^^. # Try to save him (Fat chance, really. You cannot change the past!.) # Win or lose, you return to Freeport and the Seraph rewards you. You do not get to try again. Epilogue Xilania Nevagon says, "You have returned already, tell me, were you successful?" You tell her, "In a way...we defeated the Rangers, but were attacked by assassins." "Lost??? No! Even one with my power cannot breach the veil of history again to try the battle once more. You have cost us our chance to unite the Scroll of H'dar and speak once more with the Prince of Hate!" "I am sorry, Seraph.", you say with downcast eyes. "I suppose I should be grateful that the half of the parchment I sent you to retrieve is lost rather than in the hands of the enemy. Perhaps that is its destiny after all. I guess I must reward your efforts in aiding the cause of Hate." "I am pleased to have served Innoruuk." Xilania says to you, "Accept this token of my appreciation. Be ready, for the day will soon come when you have the chance to serve my master once more." You say to Xilania Nevagon,"I will be watching for that day." Rewards *at least *